


She didn't dare

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: Jazz was very intelligent, he studied psychology! So why did he never do anything?(My own version,typical of the Fenton family)





	She didn't dare

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind, the fentons were negligent  
> Of course, they would have their family moments. but not so many, they would be in their own world  
> MY TUMBLR IS leily-rymer  
> I upload stories, drawings and some things of my life

Jazz was not someone you would call foolish, no, she was the opposite. She noticed the negligent behavior of her parents, every meal she had to prepare for her brother, the hours they both spent alone at home with their parents outside the city.  
The fact that Danny called her mom, instead of sister or Jazz, at least twice; everything was noticed by Jazz, but ignored.  
It's not like she could do anything, and her parents had better things to do than to take care of a couple of children when she could do it perfectly for Danny and her.

Also, telling what happened would be ungrateful to her parents, like when they bought her clothes because everything already was small. Of course he had been using it for a while, regardless of the fact that it was winter and she didn't have any big . But she could not ask her parents for something like that, if it was not that Danny was worse than her, she would have kept quiet.

she didn't want to bother them

Even when Danny was 14 years old, she had not done anything. No matter that now having studied more and she knew the consequences of his parents' treatment

Danny was the proof of that, he did not care about her health, and honestly she would not be different if she had not been interested in psychology  
Seeing Danny down the stairs looking tired, he made her consider why he did not say anything. Because he did not speak,but

Who would believe him?

No one would think that the Fentons, however rare, were negligent.  
And back to the point, they had done too much for us, we could not betray them like that, no matter that Danny is ignorant of his whole situation.  
So Jazz just started to give Danny an apple to make sure he ate something and she left earlier than usual.


End file.
